Episode 7932 (8th September 2017)
Plot Megan calls round to Holdgate Farm to check on Jai but he isn't there which worries Rishi and Priya. Tracy feels jealous when David comforts distraught Leyla. Pete appears in the shop hoping to make things work with Leyla, stating sleeping with Priya was a mistake. At Holdgate Farm, Priya fills Megan in on her fling with Pete. Megan can't get her head around Priya going for a man like Pete but advises her to give it time, recalling she and Leyla were once in a similar situation. Jai returns home and assures his family that he hasn't used drugs. Moira finds Nell crying in a barn. Ross goes to handover the keys to the new Bentley to Debbie but she has changed her mind again and insists she can't take it. Debbie soon notices there's a problem with the car. Moira tends to the cut on Nell's head. She agrees to allow Nell to stay and not to tell anyone she's here. David delights Tracy by handing her an envelope with a brochure for Thailand inside. As Pete downs his sorrows in The Woolpack, Sarah asks him if he was giving her money because she saw him with Priya. Debbie lectures her former husband about getting Sarah involved in his sordid love life. Ross has found a buyer for the Bentley who'll take it despite the oil leak. Moira returns to the farmhouse to find Nell passed out on the couch with drug paraphernalia on the table. Moira panics and desperately tries to wake Nell up. Moira questions how Nell could bring that stuff into her home after everything she's been through. Nell lies that she's suffered a miscarriage which led Jai to believe she had lied about being pregnant in the first place. Nell continues to deceive Moira and tells her she took Jai to Rosie's funeral, only it wasn't Rosie's funeral, as social services had given her the wrong place and now Jai is saying Rosie didn't exist. She produces her photo of 'Rosie' and manages to explain away Jai seeing photos of Rosie in the shop. Moira comforts Nell. Drunk Pete is blaming Emma for the predicament he's in. When Pete brings up James and Moira, Finn steps in and takes Emma home before she reveals too much. Rishi finds Jai crying over the newspaper clipping of Holly. Jai is adamant he needs to find Nell to get some answers. Tracy is excited about going to Thailand and vows to never take David for granted. Moira tells Nell that she understands why she used heroin, as she used work and alcohol to cope with her grief over Holly. Moira allows Nell to stay to give her the fresh start Holly never got. She inquires about the cut on Nell's head, questioning if Jai hit her. Back at Dale View, Emma states Pete was living a lie which is a sin. She concludes she'll need to tell the truth about James' death but Finn talks her out of it. Priya tries to speak to Leyla in the street. Emma approaches Priya and orders her to stay away from Pete. Police Officers turn up at at Holdgate Farm to arrest Jai for assault. Cast Regular cast *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill Guest cast *Police Officer - Eleanor Samson Locations *Holdgate Farm - Hallway, kitchen, dining room and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Yard, barn, kitchen and living room *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Bar *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,080,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes